


As the Moon Eclipses

by key_baes, Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lea's sexual frustration is off the charts, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person Omniscient, Riku's a sexy space lord, Sexual Tension, Smut, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_baes/pseuds/key_baes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: There's a prophecy that speaks of a child born on the day of the Sun and a child with Moon's tresses, and how their destinies are unavoidably intertwined. They fight for opposing sides- but what will really happen once they're set to fulfill their destiny?





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a sort of satire but needless to say it got way out of hand. Turns more serious as it goes.

The room was dark, the lights from the beeping machines on the far end of the room the only source of light. Riku entered the room, the huge metal doors closing ominously behind him. The floor lit as he walked, revealing a walkway and allowing him to see more clearly, so he ‘wouldn’t trip with his own cape’, as Naminé had put it. The teen rolled his eyes at the memory, wondering why they couldn’t simply put some light-bulbs around, but his master had always been a bit… eccentric. 

Riku walked confidently towards the Altar, kneeling before it once he got to the platform. “Master,” he said, head bowed “you called for me.” There was an electronic noise, the huge machine against the wall starting to work.

“That’s right.” replied the electronic voice, the silhouette of a person slowly forming in front of him. “Yo, Riku,” the figure greeted “how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?”

“Master-” Riku started to protest, looking up at the blond hologram in front of him, but his words were dismissed with the shake of a gloved hand. Or more like, mitten covered hand, Riku observed. Actually, his master was looking quite cozy today.

Demyx noticed his gaze and waved both hands towards his attire. “Oh, this? just about to go skiing, you should really come sometime- anyway,” he interrupted himself this time “that’s not why I wanted to see you. You know that prophecy that said someone would come and destroy our perfectly built organization and end our rule over half the universe?” he waited, and Riku regarded him with a curt nod “Well it appears it’s time for this so called ‘hero’ to fulfill his duty- we can’t have that. A little birdie told me he had completed his training and was preparing to strike. So naturally, the responsibility to stop him will fall upon your shoulders, seeing as how I’m quite busy and all.”

Riku regarded his master with his usual seriousness. “I shall do as you wish, Master. I will stop him, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Demyx sighed, waving his hand again “Yeah, yeah. You do that. Oh and, try to relax a little while you’re at it?” Riku saw him grab a snowboard and pull a pair of goggles over his face “Well Riku, be seeing ya. Duty calls.” and with that, the hologram faded to nothingness.

Riku stood up then, a frown creasing his face. His master had entrusted him with a really important task, for once. Not wanting to disappoint him, he went to prepare immediately, his cape flapping behind him as he exited the room.

* * *

 

Lea was having an internal conflict. On one hand, using his cloaking system as he approached the asteroid field would make his mission much more convert. On the other hand, going in and just landing in their hangar would actually save fuel.

Anyway, nothing was more surprising than that kind of cockiness. And he was poor. Even if he was part of some prophecy.

The owners of the (not so well) hidden asteroid base were part of a large galactic corporation who liked funding mercenaries and terraforming occupied planets. Perhaps the scariest part about them was their fearsome group of elite fighters. One of them being Riku, Lea’s destined nemesis.

He had no idea what to expect, but he imagined evil incarnate looked something like a diseased salmamarian. Ugly. Scary. Tentacles (probably).

Lea decided to go forward with plan B, weaving his second hand ship past the giant floating rocks, and directly into the entrance of the star base.

Lea’s ship met no resistance at entry, other than annoying, blaring alarms. By the time he had landed on the hangar, there was already a fleet of armed soldiers surrounding him. “How did he get in?! What happened to the barrier?” some panicked cadet in the crowd asked “Lord Riku is going to kill us!”

“Fret not,” a young, but deep voice came from behind the platoon at the dock. Several soldiers turned in surprise “I authorized for the barrier to be dropped.”

Lea saw a tall, broad figure walk past the soldiers, towards his ship. The young man was clad in what seemed to be a tight, black leather suit, all paired up with gloves, a belt, high, sophisticated boots and a long, purple cape, which contrasted with his light silver hair. He was carrying no weapons, from what Lea could see.

“You fell right into my trap, Axel Lea,” the figure spoke dramatically, a triumphant smirk on his beautiful face. 

Lea couldn’t see all that clearly from his cockpit, and decided it would be easier to assess the enemy from outside. He opened the hatch, careful to leave his shields up. With a practiced extravagance, he jumped down.

Lea liked to dress in a way that said “definitely not the chosen one”. His worn leather coat fell to his knees, unzipped to reveal his dark pants and fitted shirt and vest.

“Hey,” he called, giving a small wave to the surrounding soldiers. Eventually his eyes fell on the man that had spoken. “That’s.. impossible.” Lea started, short of breath.

“How can you be this hot?! I wasn’t prepared for this at all!” he groaned, ignoring the confused stares of the soldier’s around him.

Riku was utterly confused by his enemy’s attitude and words “Excuse me?” he couldn’t help but ask. The soldiers were muttering, and Riku felt the pressure. Had he gotten the wrong guy? “You  _ are _  Axel Lea, are you not?” he said, wary.

Riku had heard the legends, he knew of the prophecy, it was said that a mighty warrior would put an end to the dark era the universe had been in for centuries. He was destined to battle the elite forces of the Organization, and was destined to win. Riku took it very seriously to be the one to stop such a threat, and yet… this man… did he even realize the danger he was in?

Taking a step forward, Riku decided that he didn’t care. If the enemy had his guard lowered, the easier it would be for him to beat Lea. “No matter,” he said, unclipping his cape and letting it fall to the floor “your life ends here!” 

Riku extended his arm, an edgy looking blade materializing from thin air on his hand. Lea saw him take a fighting stance- blade above his head, left arm outstretched- before launching himself towards the redhead.

Lea sighed dramatically, before disappearing with a twirl into a flash of flames. He rematerialized behind Riku, cocking his head. Riku had a nice ass, and the tight clothes he wore only exaggerated his toned body.

This wasn’t going to work. His supposed arch nemesis was no older than 19. He wasn’t the battle hardened warrior Lea had imagined. And he was hot.

Lea tapped the device on his ear as he continued to dodge Riku. It went straight to voicemail, of course.

“Kai. I can’t do this. He’s too cute! I can’t kill him! He’s way too young to be an evil monster.” Lea glanced at Riku again. “Hell, the most dangerous thing about him is his sexy glare.”

Riku frowned, indeed glaring at the redhead. He was able to hear what Lea was saying, even if he didn’t know who he was talking to. He was  _ not _  cute! And he had apparently underestimated his opponent’s skills, not having been able to land a single hit. Honestly, Lea’s blabbering was making him feel frustrated.

His strategy was not working, so Riku stopped altogether, assessing his enemy. He didn’t understand how someone like Lea had managed to dodge him multiple times. The platoon was watching; he refused to lose. His reputation was at stake. 

Wanting to test something different, Riku shoot a ball of dark energy towards the infuriating redhead. 

Lea didn’t appreciate having some kind of concentrated anti matter flung at him. He flipped out of the way, yelping in surprise when he realized it was following him. Too caught off guard to do more, he activated his shield, the energy still managing to throw him off his feet.

“Oooowww…” he landed on top of two unsuspecting soldiers. “Sorry, my bad”

Lea flipped himself back up, turning to face Riku. If he’d learnt anything, it was that people weren’t really born good or bad. Maybe if he could get Riku away from the overly evil organization, he’d realize he was on the wrong side.

“Riku, right? I’m Lea - get it memorized!” he smiled, winking at the flustered mercenary. “Honestly - I really don’t wanna fight.”

Riku didn’t listen to Lea, not stopping on his attacks. As far as Riku was concerned, he could not trust the redhead. He was his enemy.

He didn’t say anything as he launched a series of attacks towards Lea, feeling like he was starting to get a head start on him. Even so, he didn’t like that Lea kept on dodging and blocking, but not attacking back.

“Fight me!” Riku shouted, getting more and more frustrated with the redhead.

Lea panted, growing tired of dodging. The soldier’s around them had stepped back to watch the spectacle, he and Riku circling around the ship. Lea wasn’t going to get through to him this way.

Suddenly, he had a plan.

“I really didn’t wanna have to do this.”

Lea had teleported behind Riku before the other could react, shooting him with his blaster in the back of the neck. It had a powerful stun setting, and Riku collapsed backwards into Lea’s arms.

“It was great meeting you all! Great crowd!” Lea called to the shocked onlookers as he dragged Riku into his ship. He quickly shut the cockpit, strapping the unconscious beauty in.

“Let’s get outta here”   
  


“Shoot him down!” Someone in the crowd yelled.

“No! we can’t risk Lord Riku getting hurt!” Someone else said, as panic bubbled on the dock. “Send a scout to tail them, inform Lord Demyx at once!”


	2. Treaty

Lea’s ship flew out the base, a few others behind it but not daring to open fire. By the time Riku woke up, Lea had already managed to lose their pursuers.

Riku stirred, feeling heavy and groggy. For a moment he was confused as to where he was; then he remembered. He had been fighting Lea. But, what had happened? Had he lost? 

Body jerking, Riku tried to stand up, but soon found he could barely move. He was strapped to the seat of a ship. Lea’s ship. “Axel Lea,” Riku said, voice raspy. The redhead was flying, seated on the seat beside him “free me this instant, or else.” he tried to sound menacing, but his body hadn’t quite caught up with his brain. What had the redhead done to him? 

Lea glanced at his passenger. He looked as disoriented as he sounded. He grinned. “Look at you, didn’t take you long to shake that off. The stun setting on this thing is pretty strong, too.” Lea shook his blaster in front of Riku.

He pressed several keys on his ship’s console, throwing it into autopilot before spinning his chair to look at Riku. “We’re very far from your base. I thought it might be easier to talk to you away from your ugly cape and evil companions.”

Riku groaned, dropping his head back on the seat. How had he managed to get himself in such a situation? He had landed on the hands of his enemy.

“We’re not supposed to talk,” Riku said, surprisingly calm, but notoriously unhappy. He supposed Lea was not going to free him, no matter what he said. “we’re supposed to fight until one destroys the other.”

Lea gazed at him, taking in his beauty. He really was young, silver hair messy from their fight, face pulled into a pout. Lea wondered who’d raised him. Had it been the same for him? Had he been born and taken from his family when everyone realized who he was destined to be?

“Like I already said, I don’t wanna fight you.” Lea leant back in his chair. “I think prophecies are stupid. It’s up to you to make your own life. Why would you want to let some cosmic power control your destiny? I never did.” Lea sighed, shaking his head. “Though, Kairi is gonna kill me… We can’t collect the bounty now.”

Riku didn’t share Lea’s opinion. He was used to following orders. Sure, he also liked giving them himself, but his only purpose was to serve his master. Seeing Demyx’s smile at the end of the day and knowing he had done a good job was enough.

Riku’s attention perked up at the mention of a bounty, though. He turned towards Lea again “What?!” he asked, incredulous. “Do you mean to say you intended to kill me for money?” He was angry and notoriously less stunned now, glaring fiercely at the redhead. He wiggled on his seat, attempting to free himself.

Lea rolled his eyes. “Man, you’re worth like… 20k. You know that right? I mean, less than me, of course. Your master has like 100k on me. I once considered turning myself in to collect it, but Kairi wouldn’t let me…” Lea coughed, ruffling his hair awkwardly. “Why do you work for that guy, anyway? The whole organization is awful.” Lea gazed at the wiggling Riku.

“You’re just gonna get stunned again if you keep that up.”

“What do you care.” Riku replied, not heeding Lea’s warning. The redhead’s comment only served to anger him further. For some reason he took the insult personally “Someone like you doesn’t deserve to be called a ‘hero’. You only do things for your own sake.”

Riku was seething, glaring Lea down from his seat and still trying to get free. He didn’t understand Lea’s motives for kidnapping and keeping him alive. “Why don’t you just kill me now and claim your stupid bounty.”

Lea sighed, shaking his head at Riku. “I never claimed to be a hero. I just try and do what’s right. Always getting stuck with the icky jobs, like collecting bounties and helping innocent people protect themselves from the likes of you.” He was going to say more, but stopped short when his communicator started to flash.

“Kairi,” he hissed, alarmed. “Act natural.” he said to Riku, before accepting the call. Kairis voice ran through the ship speakers. “What are you doing!?”

Riku winced at the loud voice. Though, honestly, he was wondering the same as the girl, whoever she was. He would like to know what these two wanted with him, since Lea hadn’t killed him yet.

However, Riku was not about to do as the redhead said; he was close to freeing himself and Lea was distracted. Struggling, he managed to free one of his hands, using this to summon his blade. He carefully snuck it between his body and his restraints, planning to cut through them.

Lea winced at Kairis voice, not paying attention to Riku. “…Did you get my message?” 

“I did! We also got a report from our scanner monitoring that Lord Riku was captured! Are you mad Lea?” 

Lea bit his lip. “Look, you know how I feel about this. Just let me try and talk to him. I promise if anything happens… I’ll take responsibility.” Lea glanced at Riku, nearly swearing when he realized his passenger was trying to escape. 

“Make sure you still complete your other objectives! Lea?” 

“Yea yea I promise! Got an emergency, talk soon!” Lea hung up as he pulled his blaster out, holding it, but not pointing it at Riku. “What are you doing?!”

“What… does it look like?” Riku said, puffing with the effort. He hadn’t managed to cut through his restraints yet. Why did they have to make seatbelts so… safe?! It looked like a difficult task, trying to cut through them with one hand, but before Lea could manage to do anything, his sword sliced the restraints in two.

Riku immediately sprang up, stepping as far back as he could in the enclosed space and pointing his blade at Lea. The lack of aggression against his persona confused him, so he simply stood there; waiting to see what Lea would do next.

They were both silent for a moment, sizing each other up in the cramped cockpit. Lea met Riku’s steely gaze, brows furrowed. This was ridiculous. Sighing heavily, he threw his blaster to the ground. “I’m not gonna fight you. If you want to kill me, fine, but you’ll be stuck on this ship for a while - it’s voice activated.” He let his words sink in, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“You and I, we’re similar. I take orders from the galactic enforcers; you take orders from some super evil organization. Fine. I mean, at least you’re not in debt for flying a ship into the public sector of radiant garden….” He rolled his eyes. It had been an accident. Kairi didn’t believe him. “The way I see it - the prophecy says I stop you… but you don’t seem very evil to me. I think you deserve a chance away from the bad guys, and I can be the one to make sure you stay outta trouble!“

Riku remained unmoving for a few more moments, contemplating what Lea had said. Finally relaxing his posture, he made his blade disappear again, crossing his arms as well. “I don’t appreciate you trying to police me around.” he declared.

“You might say we’re the bad guys, but I never saw it like that. I’m just doing my job.” Riku’d never had any reason to doubt anyone in the Organization. They’d took him in, trained him, and given him the closest thing to a home he would ever have. In turn, he’d tried hard to earn their respect and trust.

Riku sighed, truly not knowing how to handle the situation “I can’t hurt you if you refuse to defend yourself. Just know I’m not exactly pleased with this.”

Lea raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wait, seriously? O -Ok. Sweet!” He grinned, sighing in relief. Maybe there was hope for Riku after all. He turned off the personal shield he’d activated, the energy shimmering as he did. He feigned an innocent pout. “Let’s be honest with each other - you work for an evil organization. I’m allowed to be cautious.” He shrugged then, looking Riku up and down. “They do have a good uniform though,” a grin twitched on his lips, but was soon replaced by curiosity as he thought about Riku’s remark.

“Speaking of your work - what do you mean you don’t think their bad guys? They’re as evil as they come! They destroy planets, tear families and friends apart, kidnap kids to join them. They’re far from respectable. Most of my work comes from having to help people who’ve been screwed by ‘em.” Lea pulled up his mission log on his screens. “See - the next one Kai’s sent me is on a planet not far from here. Apparently your friends have been experimenting on empaths. One girl taken is Naminé - their princess. Way to draw attention to yourselves.”

Riku frowned “I don’t know of these things,” he said, looking genuinely confused. He knew ‘what’ the Organization did, and he knew 'how’ they did it. Or so he thought. “Naminé is perfectly fine, I can assure you no one has experimented on her.”

Even so, Lea couldn’t be lying. Could he? Was Naminé being held against her own will? She was always sweet and kind and Riku liked to hear her laugh. It was hard to believe that she wouldn’t want to be there… But it was this uncertainty what made him want to know. He needed to know.

Riku looked pensive for a while, before finally saying to Lea “All right. Take me with you.”


	3. Partner

Lea blinked, surprised. “Well, I guess this makes us partners. If you trust me, I’ll trust you, and we can both stay out of trouble.“ Lea grinned, gazing at Riku for a little longer. "You can sit down, you know, I won’t bite.” He patted the copilot’s seat, raising an inviting eyebrow. Even if Riku seemed a bit aloof, Lea was surprised he was willing to listen after all. Kairi still wouldn’t be happy, though. 

“We’ll be at the planet in a few hours. If you wanna ask me anything before we get there…?”

Riku sat down again, his form slack on the seat, arms still crossed. He grumped in a stubborn way, refusing to get all buddy-buddy with Lea yet. He would limit himself to trusting him, for now.

Riku contemplated talking to Lea for a while. He didn’t want to be ‘partners’ or whatever; he just wanted to clear his own doubts, for himself and for Naminé. He knew he was just being stubborn but, what did Lea expect after kidnapping him?

Actually, on that note… Riku did have a question. Not turning to look at the redhead, he asked "Why didn’t you kill me? You were planning to, weren’t you? And don’t tell me it’s because you 'think I’m not evil’.”

Lea glanced at Riku, his brooding frame sunk into the seat beside him. It was a fair question. With a sigh, Lea sat back too, gazing up into the stars as they shot past them. 

“I never planned to kill you, I wanted to meet you - you are kinda labeled uber dangerous by the authorities, though.” Lea chuckled a bit, deciding it best not to tell Riku everyone he knew would’ve much rather he kill him.

“To be completely honest… you’re a lot younger than I thought you’d be.” He paused, finding his words too serious. “…and a lot cuter. Not that has anything to do with ‘kidnapping’ you. Really, if it was this or killing you, I’m all for this.”

“Mhm,” Riku exclaimed, still not looking too happy “And I thought you’d be… A lot more serious.” he said, not saying anything about the ‘being dangerous’ comment. He knew. He had done his fair share of intimidating and killing himself. He had commanded their troops several times, always victorious. But those were things he’d had to do.

Had it been… Wrong? Riku’d do anything his master commanded of him without much thinking. He had always believed Demyx to be in the right place. The blond knew what was best for the Organization. Yes, Riku was dangerous, and still, Lea would rather have him around. He couldn’t understand that.

“I’ve been called many things, but never 'cute’,” Riku said after his thoughtful pause. He considered he was anything but.

Lea snorted, unable to contain himself as he began to laugh. Riku… Riku was very interesting. He found his guard dropping around him, something he’d never expected from his destined enemy.

“Yes, you’re cute,” Lea replied, shaking his head. He sat up to peer at Riku, who was still looking pouty and confused. “In a 'can kill me with a look’ kinda way.” he flashed a grin at him, shrugging carelessly, “and hey, I can be serious when I need to be.” He glanced back at his screens.

Riku was awfully naive, Lea felt. He was more of a brooding teen than an intimidating commander. Maybe it was because he was away from the strict rules of the organization. Maybe he’d never known anything else.

Riku glanced at Lea, trying not to pout but failing. “Whatever.” he said, not feeling like arguing about something so silly. The redhead could think whatever he liked. 

They remained quiet for a while, each to their own thoughts. He glanced back at the redhead, letting his eyes linger a bit longer. He hadn’t given himself the chance to look at his-  _ partner  _ properly. Lea’s hair was so… unnaturally red- though Riku was one to talk- and his face was speckled with freckles. He certainly had a youthful aura about him, even though he seemed older than Riku. 

Riku’d never met people outside of the Organization. He’d traveled the galaxy but never by ‘himself’. He had to admit it was kind of… exciting. Even so, he couldn’t let his guard down around Lea. That got him thinking… “You know they’ll be looking for me, don’t you?”

Lea nodded. “Yea, I know, though now that you mention it…” Lea glanced back at Riku, catching his bright teal eyes briefly before eyeing his tight leather outfit. Lea could feel his cheeks redden as he allowed himself a moment to assess Riku’s bulging muscles. It was ok. He was allowed to look. There was no harm in finding an attractive person… hot. Lea cleared his throat.

“You’re gonna be pretty recognizable in that outfit of yours. You can change into something of mine. Maybe something to cover your hair…” Lea stood, “Come on, we have some time until we get there.”

Riku’s eyebrow rose as he noticed Lea checking him out. Truthfully, it was not the first time he saw that look; he’d witnessed it on both females and males, though he wouldn’t have expected it from Lea. He’d never responded to anyone’s advances, not being particularly interested, but this… this felt weird. He’d never been self-conscious, and still, he nervously shifted on his seat.

Gauging Lea for a moment, he slowly stood up, feeling a bit wary. He figured that if he was going to do this, he’d had to do it Lea’s way, even if he didn’t like it. “All right…” he sighed, following the redhead down the hatch.

Lea ducked his head as they entered the cabin, a long room with a table and bed and various other living quarter essentials. He’d never noticed how small it could be with two people until now. He did his best to keep a distance between him and Riku. 

“Here,” he threw a coat and top to Riku, hoping they would fit. “You might just have to make do with the pants… not like they have any markings or anything.” Lea commented as he swept a glance down to Riku’s muscular thighs. “As for a hat.. well - don’t suppose you have a preferred blitz team?” He handed Riku a beanie. “Not exactly practical, I know. Sorry.” He shrugged. “But if you’re going to come along, we need to keep you undercover.” 

“Yeah, it’s ok…” Riku said, looking pretty resigned. He looked at the clothes Lea had given him, getting mentally prepared to wear them. He then placed them to the side and turned around, his back to Lea.

Riku’s ‘clothes’ weren’t really that, but a magically enhanced armor, meant to be light but strong. Much like his weapon, he could summon them at will. Riku lifted both his hands above his head, and Lea could see how his gloves started to disintegrate from the tips of his fingers, slowly moving down and revealing more skin. As the armor kept on disappearing, he moved his hands down, like he was controlling it. It kept going and then stopped right at his hips, leaving the down half intact. 

Back still facing Lea, Riku grabbed the shirt and the coat and put them on, then gathered all his hair in a messy bun and hid it below the beanie. The shirt was a bit tight, but not uncomfortable. Once he was finished, Riku turned back around.

Lea knew his mouth was agape, and he was blushing profusely. What the hell kind of clothing was that?! And the slow, unintentionally sexy reveal didn’t do much to help his reaction. He took a few moments to take in Riku’s new look. 

“I - uh.. you look… good.” He said, staring at the place Riku’s armour had stopped disappearing. Was it attached to his skin? How did it work? “That outfit of yours is really something.” He commented, looking back up to meet Riku’s eye. It was taking way too much willpower not to say more.

Riku was surprised to be greeted by a blushing Lea when he turned back around, but soon realized why he might be looking like that. He took a moment before speaking, but he could also feel the blush creeping up his neck and his face heating nonetheless. 

“It- it’s a magic armor. I can summon it or make it go away at will. It was the only way to keep the pants.” Riku replied, flustered. He wanted to make it clear that he hadn’t done it on purpose, lest his supposed rival think he was trying to be flirty. Just thinking about it made his stomach drop. 

“Let’s go back up,” Riku said, avoiding eye contact.

Lea, paused before nodding, watching as Riku made his way to the ladder back upstairs. “Hey - you know - before we get there.” Lea grabbed Riku’s sleeve, not quite sure what to say. “I never meant to keep you. I guess - I figured you’d never agree to even talk to me.” Lea avoided his eyes. “Kairi would like me to hand you over, but, If you come on my mission with me - and promise not to suddenly try and kill me - at the end of it, if you still believe the path you’ve chosen is right, you can go. We can pretend I never caught you.” 

Lea let go of Riku’s sleeve, eyes dropping to the ground. “I know what it’s like to feel trapped. I don’t want to be the one doing that to you, or anyone.” He murmured.

Riku was taken aback by Lea’s sudden change of attitude, not quite knowing what to say at first. “Yeah. No, I mean- I won’t do anything as long as you don’t either.” Lea had given him no reason to. He just hoped it would stay that way.

“And,” he started, not knowing why he felt the need to keep talking but unable to stop “I didn’t exactly ‘choose’ that path. I did choose to take it and be the best I could at whatever I did, though…” He shrugged one shoulder then, feeling a bit awkward. He then turned away and finished climbing the ladder, waiting for Lea at the top.

Lea watched Riku retreat up the ladder, stomach tumbling. He realised Riku was nothing like what he imagined, but at the same time, he couldn’t just drop his guard because he was young or cute. Maybe it was all an act to win Lea over. Even if it felt sincere. 

He followed him back up carefully, trying his best not to stare at Rikus shapely thighs or ass. Once he reached the top, he made for his seat, checking the ship logs.

“We’re here!” Lea said, surprised by how quickly time seemed to have passed with Riku. The ship pulled out of hyperdrive as they came up on the planet.

Riku figured he should get ready. He realized he didn’t know what to expect, so he asked “What are we supposed to be doing here?” He noticed it was a planet he’d never been to before. “Summoning my weapon might give my identity away so, do you have anything I could use?”

Shifting his gaze from the ship monitor to Lea, Riku wondered how things usually were for the redhead. He supposed he was about to find out. In truth, he was surprised with himself. He was not one to step out of line, but he couldn’t deny that the promise of adventure sounded really good to him. He’d always been driven by his fear of rejection, but having been given a chance to choose what he wanted to do… it felt good.

Riku grinned at the redhead, unable to contain his excitement.

“You can borrow a blaster,” Lea offered, finding it hard not to smile back at Riku. He was cute, his face lighting up when he smiled. If he was acting, he was good. “Once we’re down there we’re basically breaking into the facility they have and freeing the kids they’ve captured.” He explained. “I…” he paused, face pulling into a more serious frown. “Just don’t go double crossing me, ok?”

Lea handed Riku the blaster, turning his attention back to his screens. “I needa take us down, so buckle up.”

Riku took the blaster, pouting “I already said I wouldn’t. As long as you don’t give me reason to.” he sighed, letting his body flop on the seat again “Weren’t you the one all about being partners and trusting each other and stuff?” He said, inspecting his new weapon. Lea was right to be wary, but he still felt slightly offended.

He simply sat on the seat “I can’t exactly ‘buckle up’…” Riku said, since he’d had sliced his own seatbelt in two earlier. He just hoped the landing would go ok….

Lea pouted. He had basically captured Riku. It felt weird just to treat him as a comrade. In the back of his head, he couldn’t help but wonder if Kairi was right, he was being foolish; yet he couldn’t help but see the best in his new partner. Sighing, he shook it out of his head, turning his attention back to his pouting passenger. 

He was right. He had ripped the seat belt. Lea started laughing, unable to handle Riku’s sarcasm.  “Well then, I guess you have to find something to hang onto,” he grinned, still laughing. “But seriously - hold on!” Lea activated the thrusters. The ship shot down wards, dropping into the atmosphere of the small planet in a matter of seconds. 

Riku was caught off ward, not expecting Lea to try to land in the most unsafe way there was. He held the seat for dear life, and fumbling, he used magic to strap the remains of the seatbelt around himself as best he could.


	4. Rescue

The landing was rough and bumpy; Riku had to focus on staying on his seat. Once the ship had stopped, he turned towards the pilot, glaring “Axel Lea,” he said “you are one crazy man.” he undid his own bindings and stood up, wanting to be off the ship as soon as possible.

Lea laughed, grinning mischievously, “Aw come on, you’re fine,” he chuckled as he unbuckled his own seat. Riku looked incredibly flustered, face pink from frustration. Lea patted his shoulder, “It’s just Lea, by the way, no one calls me by my full name.”

With that, he opened the cockpit, jumping down to land in the soft earth. It was a tropical climate, large alien plants surrounded them, spanning out into the jungle. “Aw man, it’s hot.” Lea groaned.

Riku sighed, not too happy about the climate. He was not used to hot and humid places, but he supposed he’d have to suck it up. He jumped down as well, going after Lea. “I suppose you know where we should be going,  _ Lea, _ ” he teased and playfully punched him in the arm. It still made Lea stumble to one side, though. 

“Man, it really is hot…” Riku pouted, looking around. He seriously hoped the redhead did know where they were going; he didn’t want to get lost in the jungle and then die of dehydration. He could already feel the sweat gathering on his skin.

Lea rubbed his arm, laughing all the same. “I’m sure the base will be air conditioned, we’ll just have to live with it.” Hurriedly, he pulled his locator from his jacket, glancing back over to the ship as he did. “Better cloak her.”

The ship disappeared as Lea pressed some things on his holographic tablet, “it’s this way. Let’s go, and hope Kairis data is accurate.”

Riku simply nodded, following behind Lea. They walked through the vegetation; their advance was slow since the jungle was thick. Lea kept on checking his tablet, making sure they were following the right direction as they went.

There was no sign of civilization anywhere Riku could see, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they really were supposed to find a base here. Lea seemed to be wondering something similar, since he kept stopping from time to time, looking bothered by the heat and mildly annoyed. Riku was good at doing what needed to be done though, so impatience never hit him; though he’d started to count the tics that would pass before Lea stopped to brush sweat off his brow again.

After what felt like several cycles, they finally spotted something in the jungle. If you looked closely, you could notice there was a structure that was obviously made by an intelligent race. It was covered in vegetation though, so it was a bit difficult to spot at first sight. “Is this the place?” Riku muttered, getting close to where Lea was hiding.

“Well, it sure does look like something.” Lea replied, craning his neck to see beyond the trees. “Which means there’ll be guards.” He turned back to Riku, surprised by how red his face was; sweat ran down his neck and past the line of his top, making his skin shine in the sun. It was hard not to find his flushed, exerted expression sexy. Lea mentally slapped himself as he continued.

“…because there are innocent kids inside, my plan was to keep stealthy until we find them. Which will mean finding a way in without alerting security. Luckily, I have the codes for the computer access. Unfortunately, not the map of the actual facility.” Lea scratched his head thoughtfully. “I was wondering, you basically grew up on bases like these, any idea of the layout? Obviously - I don’t expect you to willingly aid me in breaking into one of your boss’ base’s - but… any hint would be nice.” Lea grinned hopefully.   

Riku looked at Lea, eyebrow raised. “Don’t assume things,” he said “I’m not sure I could help with that, even if I wanted to. We’d need to get inside first.” he looked back at the base, frowning “Though I assume I might be able to figure things out. Most places built by the Organization have common patterns, so.”

Looking back at Lea, he couldn’t help but smirk “Don’t look so strained,” he said “if I’ve come all this way it was not to back out in the middle of it.” he didn’t know how to feel about having to reassure Lea about his standing. He knew the both of them had their own, separate agenda; even now, when they were working together. Lea was doing his job, Riku just wanted to know the truth, but thinking about it only made his stomach drop.

Riku looked away again, shaking his negative thoughts “The guards won’t be a problem. I’ll follow you.”

Lea nodded, letting his eyes linger on the blaster on Riku’s hip. No time to doubt him now, he’d just have to be careful. They made their way around the base, Lea slowing after spotting sensors hidden in the undergrowth. Soon though, they made it to the perimeter. 

“That’s the main door, huh.” Lea murmured, huddled with Riku behind some lush blue ferns. “I wonder if there’s a service tunnel somewhere, that would be our best bet. Only problem is, it’s not going to be air conditioned. Trust me, I know.” He’d crawled through too many small vents to hope for a comfortable mission.

Riku chuckled “I don’t know,” he said, truthfully “you’re the one who’s used to sneaking into places. I’m used to taking things head on. Shouldn’t you be able to guess where such a thing should be?” He teased the redhead, though he was not lying when he said he had no idea.

“We could always just burst through the front door.” Riku said, turning towards Lea again, a cocky smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes “The guards should be no match for me.”

Lea raised an eyebrow in question. “Where ya listening? We can’t just break down the door.” He sighed, massaging his temples, “Though I have no doubt you could do whatever you’re suggesting… You’ll get your chance later. In the meantime, follow me.” 

He patted Riku’s arm reassuringly before standing slowly, and creeping toward the facility wall. They followed it a few minutes, when Lea saw what he was looking for. “Taa daaa. A vent. Great. Time to get cooked.” He took off his jacket, bare arms burning under the sun. “I mean it; we’re better off just taking our shields and leaving the peripherals here.” 

“All right, all right…” Riku said, amused by Lea’s annoyance. He took off his jacket as well, leaving it in the pile with Lea’s stuff. He looked up to the vent. It wasn’t that high, but the exit was blocked and the panel seemed to be bolted in place.

Riku shrugged and took out his blaster, shooting the panel a few times. The tattered thing fell to the floor. He winced and said “sorry” when he noticed he was making a racket. “We better hurry, huh?” he told Lea with a sheepish smile. Stealth was definitely not his forte. 

“Come on, I’ll help you up” Riku placed himself below the vent, waiting for the redhead. He avoided saying that he doubted Lea could get himself up there with those scrawny arms, since he didn’t want to upset him any further.

Lea stared at Riku and then the vent, his eyebrows raising, lips twitching with humour. “Thanks, seriously, but it’s ok,” he chuckled. Riku was trying to be helpful, at least, even if he was doing more harm than good.

With practiced agility, Lea leapt up, using his momentum to lift himself through the vent. The opening was large enough he could duck to fit, but he knew it would narrow further on. “Do you need a hand?” he asked, turning back to Riku.

Riku was impressed by Lea; why hadn’t he thought of that? He supposed the redhead was used to this kind of work. “It’s ok.” He said shaking his head with a ‘you’re on’ smile. He kind of wanted to know if Lea would be able to lift him, but if he could do it by himself, so could Riku. 

Taking a small step back, Riku jumped to reach the ledge, lifting himself up with his arms. He pushed off the wall with his feet to get that last bit and get himself into the vent, accidentally ending up a bit too close to Lea. “Uhm.” he laughed “You can lead.”

Riku was close enough that Lea could have kissed him if he tried. He didn’t, of course, but he returned his laugh with a coy smile. “Enjoying yourself, Lord Riku?” he couldn’t help but find his enthusiasm cute, if not a bit funny.

Before Riku could respond, he turned to the inside of the vents. “Let’s go, someone will notice this blasted off vent eventually.”

“Don’t call me that” Riku said with a groan. It reminded him of the position he was in, and it was something he didn’t want to think of at the moment because, yes, he was enjoying himself.

They started moving, their advance slow through the cramped vent, stopping from time to time to check for exits. “Here.” Riku called after a while, noticing an exit they could use. They crawled towards it and exited on an empty hallway.

“Damn,” Riku sighed, happy to be out of that hell. He had sweated so much his shirt was sticking to him, chest and back. At least his hair was not sticking to his face, but he could feel sweat running down his temple. “I feel gross.” he complained, making a face. “I hope you do have a shower or something of the sort on your ship.”

“Hmm, you look pretty hot to me.” Lea remarked, a smirk crossing his face. He indeed felt equally gross, but was more than used to it. Riku was as high maintenance as he looked, so in Lea’s opinion, teasing was more than permitted.

“Come on, looks like we’re in a maintenance area. Where about do you think holding cells would be?” Lea cast a gaze around the hallway, spotting several doors. “Usually I’d find someone to knock out, steal their id card and wing it. But we do have these access codes…”

Riku couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Lea’s comment, a small smile on his lips, though he didn’t say anything. He guessed Lea was attracted to males; not that he had any problem with that. 

As Lea looked down the intersecting hallway, Riku stepped behind him “Well…” he said, looking around as well “I think they’re close by. Cells usually are built underground, so we’d be looking for a trap door, though it probably will be disguised… follow me.”

Going through the facility, Riku started to find it odd that they hadn’t found anyone yet. Usually there would be quite a few guards and scientists around, but so far… nothing. He led them to a dead end “It should be around here,” he said “….are you sure we’re at the right place? Either we’ve been really lucky or this place is deserted.”

Lea frowned, tapping the strap on his wrist to bring up his holographic tablet. “No, this is the right place…” he murmured, eyes narrowing. “You’re right. We’re either lucky… or it’s a trap.” Something turned in his gut. He closed his screens to meet Riku’s eye.

It was possible they were tracking Riku. He just didn’t know how. Lea paced, running his hand through his vermilion locks. “We still need to see if the prisoners are here.” Dismissing Riku’s gaze, he input several commands into his device, small flashes of light beaming around them.

“There. There’s a panel behind you.”

Riku turned around, easily spotting the panel. There was nothing fancy about it, it was a simple panel disguised as part of the floor. It had a small dent on one side where Riku stuck his fingers to lift it up. It moved away without any resistance.

Riku peered down. There were some stairs and the lights were on; but unlike the rest of the building, he heard some noise, like shuffling. He just hoped it had been the prisoners. “All right…” He said, getting hold of his blaster. “I’ll go in first.”

He descended the stairs carefully, pointing his gun and looking around. As he got to the bottom, he noticed the place was as the rest of the facility. “There’s no one here either, aside from the prisoners.” he called back to Lea.

Lea followed Riku, cautiously approaching the holding cells. He could feel his face fall as he peered past the clear walls. There were just two, a boy and a girl. 

Both of them were blonde, a hallmark of their race, emancipated and exhausted in their plain white frocks. Lea’s gut turned at the sight of them. “Some prison.” he murmured, gazing at the clear walls. “Being able to see freedom. What a cruel joke.” He muttered. Memories stung the back of his head, but he pushed them aside. 

“We need to get them out of here and hook them up with the teleporters I bought. It’ll let Kairi phase them back to HQ. They’ll be safe there.” He said as he turned back to Riku. A part of him was still on edge, overly alert from the lack of guards in the facility. 

Riku simply gave a curt nod in response. It was not the first time he visited the cells. He’d delivered prisoners himself, but he’d always dealt with war prisoners and troublemakers, not… Children. Actually, all of Riku’s work at the Organization centered around battles. He didn’t know this kind of stuff first hand.

“Let’s get out of here.” Riku said, not wanting to linger any longer. He also felt uneasy about the place being unguarded. Lea got the codes for the cells and they got to work, carefully getting the kids out of the prison. “I can carry them,” he said when Lea made to get the boy “you should cover us. Neither of us can fight carrying a kid.”

Getting out turned out to be as easy as getting in, if not easier. Lea was still on edge and insisted about not using the main entrance, but Riku knew it would be hard to make it out with the kids otherwise. Besides, they were yet to find anyone else. In the end, they went for the door, still not meeting a soul.

Riku carried the children with ease, and Lea couldn’t help but steal glances at the muscles of his arms, quiet as they hurried from the base. By the time they made it back to his ship, the facility was far behind them, and he was feeling more at ease. Sighing with relief as he helped Riku into the ship again, they lay the children in the sleeping quarters and launched into space once again.  

“Either we got lucky or something weird is going on.” Lea said as he powered up the teleportation crystals, the small glowing stones cast shadows around the room. 

“Look, Riku…” He trailed off, glancing back at him. The beanie had been discarded to reveal his messed silver hair. “Do you think they knew you were there?”  

Riku clicked his tongue, annoyed. It was a possibility, but it didn’t make sense. “Probably…” He said. He was concerned with the state everything had been in. Specially the children. If they knew he was there, why had they let them take the kids?

More so, Lea’s statements were proving to be true. Riku was not sure what he should think. Had the Organization hid things from him, or was he simply too self-absorbed? He could admit he’d done things that would be considered awful, but this? Keeping children captive? He didn’t know if he wanted to be a part of it.

Riku stood up, feeling frustrated and confused. “Would you mind if I took a shower?” He asked. He both needed to clean himself and some time to think.

Lea pouted up at him, noting the disheveled look of his partner. “Yea, it’s tiny though. Thru that door that looks like it should be a storage cupboard.” Lea smiled in humor, before shrugging a shoulder, “I’ll get the kids teleported to Kairi. Take as long as you want.”

Lea let Riku to his own, and when the crystals had finished charging, gently went over to the tired and frightened kids. They’d been incredibly silent, huddled next to each other on his bed.

He hung the crystals around their necks, and called in to Kairi. “Got the kids.”

“What happened? Still with your prisoner?”

“Place was empty, no idea what was going on. And yea, he’s still here.”

“That is… Weird. Really weird. How are the kids?”

“Out of it. Hardly spoken.”

“They are telepaths, probably talking to each other.”

Lea glanced back at them “Cool powers. Can see why the organization wanted them. You  know, Riku helped me get them out.”

“I don’t trust him. Something is up with the lack of guards.”

“Yea… Look, can you teleport the kids? I’ll call you later. I need to talk to him.”

Lea watched as the pair where dephased.


	5. Trust in Faith

Riku finished his shower, feeling refreshed. He’d had his time to think. He knew better than anyone that he could not escape the Organization that easily. But, even though he owed them a lot, he’d seen what they were capable of. Moreover, he’d liked the bit of freedom he’d experienced. And Lea.

Riku felt suddenly flustered, realizing he was thinking about the redhead. He knew he could trust him, but, did Lea trust in him? Question turning in his head, he summoned his armor again- not having anything else to wear- and went back to the room.

Lea sat on the edge of his bed, turning his communicator over in his hands. It was out of habit, the nervous need to do  _something_. He heard Riku exit the shower; however he didn’t look up, even when he felt his approach. Lea spoke softly as he drew nearer.

“I was born during the solar eclipse of my galaxy, a rare thing, you know. Rare enough people wanted to make a prophecy out of it.” Lea turned the small device over in his hands. “When I was young, people were always telling me who I was meant to be and what I was meant to do. I always hated that.” Lea put the communicator down. “I tried to run away so many times, I lost count. Until I was given a choice. I could stay and prepare for my destiny, or run away into space and become some wandering marauder.”  He looked up at Riku, smiling. “I picked the later, funny how I still ended up here, with you.” 

He sighed, standing up to meet Riku’s level. “So, I guess now, you get to make your choice.” 

Riku frowned, averting Lea’s gaze. For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. He liked to think he’d already made his choice, but… Could he go through with it?

“I…” Riku started “I never met my parents. My mother died when she gave birth to me, and I never knew who my father was.” his expression was even, but he still didn’t look up to meet Lea’s eye “People all around me were wary of me when I was a kid, for my peculiar hair and it’s relation to some prophecy. The organization took me in. They gave me a bed, food, and education. In turn… In turn I swore loyalty to them.”

Riku looked up then “I would be nothing without them,” he stepped closer to Lea, slowly, gauging his reaction “if I stay, they’re going to chase us down. They won’t stop until they have us, death or alive.” He’d seen it happen to their enemies. Riku was too important an asset and Lea too dangerous an opponent for them to just sit and do nothing. “If I don’t, they won’t pursue you. I won’t endanger you anymore.” he’d already made his choice. Whatever happened next was up to Lea. The redhead had to know what he would be dealing with, and Riku was not going to impose this on him.

“Why was the base unprotected?” Lea asked, but his voice was soft. Riku understood his motives, though.

“They may have realized that we were coming.” Riku paused, as if he were going to say something else but not knowing how to say it. “Demyx… probably just wanted to avoid conflict. I’m not sure why they would leave the kids behind though…”

Riku softly placed a hand on Lea’s chest, looking up to meet his eye “Lea… Do you trust me?”

There was a short silence, broken by the sound of Lea’s barely suppressed laugh. “Almost too much,” he replied, grinning. “You think I’m scared of them? They’ve been after me my whole life.” Lea took Riku’s hand, trying to ignore how loudly his heart seemed to be beating. 

“I’m… really glad I was right about you.” Lea averted his eyes, sighing. “So, what happens now?”

There was another brief silence, as Riku thought. “Now…” He said “We… We need a plan.” if he was going to stay, they needed to be prepared. He squeezed Lea’s hand back, trying not to show how worried he really was.

“But first, we probably should rest,” Riku continued, suddenly seeming nervous “and…” He stepped even closer, his face inches from Lea’s, holding his breath. “I think… Uhm.” he gulped “Would you…” He closed his eyes then, too nervous to continue.

Lea could feel Riku’s hand shaking under his, and for a moment he couldn’t quite believe what was going on. Riku was… did he want to kiss him? Heart hammering against his chest, Lea couldn’t focus on anything but Riku’s lips. Before he could think about the consequences enough to stop himself, Lea kissed him.

He gripped Riku’s hips, pulling him against his body and feeling his muscle through his skin tight armor. His lips were soft and wet, trembling slightly as Lea slipped his tongue past to enter the heat and wet of his mouth. Riku felt so warm against him, and Lea pulled him tighter, wrapping his arms around him.   
  
How was it he’d fallen so hard for the stoic, brooding Riku in less than a day?

Riku took a sharp breath through his nose as he felt Lea’s tongue against his, surprised even though he had been expecting it. He wrapped his arms around Lea’s neck, not quite knowing where to place them, and shyly responded to the kiss.

It felt good, a warm heat spreading through his body at the contact, allowing Lea to lead. He tried to kiss back as best he could, but it was awkward “I’m- sorry” he said against Lea’s lips, breaking the kiss. He was blushing, his still wet hair sticking to his face. “I’ve… never done this before.”

Lea was finding it hard to break away, softly kissing Riku again between words. “It’s ok… I  - I wasn’t expecting this.” Lea gulped, his cheeks were burning up, and he was sure he looked just as flustered as he felt. He pulled away, but kept his arms around Riku’s middle. 

“What do you wanna do?” Lea asked, he was finding it hard to grasp the situation, his body already aroused from the kiss. “Sorry - I just.” He looked away, “Do you like me, Riku?” 

Riku let out a chuckle, out of nerves more than anything else. “Yeah…” he said in a low voice “I do. I can see you like me too.” he teased with a grin. “It’s… crazy, isn’t it?” he laughed again, looking down with embarrassment.

Riku looked pensive then. What did he want to do? He’d asked for a kiss more or less on a whim. He wanted to do it before he had a chance to back down, and then regret not having done it later. “I wouldn’t know,” he really had just a very… vague idea about such things “what do you want to do?” he looked up then “I know you asked first but… If you tell me I might… Indulge you.” he said with a teasing smile.

Lea gazed back up at Riku, heart fluttering as he met his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind… getting to know you better.” Lea cocked his head, a small smirk twitching on the edge of his lips. Riku really had been sheltered by the organization, maybe to keep him on their side. Lea couldn’t help but feel he was being used as an outlet. 

He didn’t mind at all. 

“Come on,” Lea took Riku’s hand, pulling him with him to the bed. The lights of the cabin dimmed as Lea casually hit the sleep button above him. “It’s pretty cosy,” Lea smiled coyly, watching as Riku sat beside him. He leaned in, running a hand up his thigh.  

Riku gulped as he sat on the bed, looking at the redhead in the dim light. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, which made him nervous. He didn’t want to just stay still, but was too embarrassed to do anything himself.

Riku closed his eyes, feeling Lea so close to him. His hand on his leg moved slowly, teasing, as if waiting for his reaction. Lea was not settling for mere kisses, it seemed, but Riku was not one to do things halfway. And besides… He wanted more. Thoughts swirling in his head and not quite knowing how to ask the things he wanted, he settled for “Are we going to lay down?”

Opening his eyes again, Riku leaned closer towards Lea as well “I… Wouldn’t mind getting to know you better, either.”

Lea’s eyes lit up, tinted yellow in the dim light of the ship. The hand he had resting on Riku’s leg moved upwards, massaging against his inner thigh. He could feel Riku reacting to his touch, his body twitching a growing warmer has his fingers gripped his flesh. Voice dropping, Lea kissed Riku softly, letting his lips linger.  
  
“You’ll have to help me take this outfit off.” he whispered, his words were thick with teasing as he ran his hand up to palm at Riku’s groin. He could feel his hardening cock beneath the clammy suit. “And then we can lie down.”

Riku’s chest heaved as he kissed Lea back as best he could. His skin was burning, face flushed. It was ridiculous how much Lea affected him with a few simple touches. “Yeah…” He agreed, unable to deny the redhead what he wanted.

Shifting away from Lea and already missing his touch, Riku stood up in front of the redhead, running his hands through his hair to push away his bangs. Just as he’d done earlier, he lifted both his hands above his head and his armor slowly started disappearing.

Riku kept looking at Lea as he moved his hands down, the slow process revealing his neck and chest, his toned torso. It didn’t stop like it had before, however; the armor suit kept disappearing, over his hips and thighs, his already erect member springing forward. He closed his eyes, unable to hold Lea’s intense gaze.

Once it was done, Riku simply stood there, completely bare and waiting for Lea to instruct him.

Lea’s eyes travelled up to take in Riku’s body, cheeks warming as he did. His skin looked soft and unmarked, lacking the scars and bruises. While Riku was lithe, his muscles were plump and defined, a stark comparison to Lea’s own slim frame. 

Slowly, Lea took Riku’s hand, pulling him forward. “Stay standing.” he murmured, running a hand down his warm skin to tease at his stomach. He leant forward, gripping Riku’s thigh for support, and ran his tongue across the warm tip of Riku’s cock. 

It tasted of precum, and Lea could feel Riku twitch from the contact.

Riku gasped, bending forward to support his hands on Lea’s shoulders. He hadn’t been expecting that, and the sensation was new to him. For a second, he was torn between pulling away and pushing forward, but managed to stay still.

Riku let out a grunt as Lea’s tongue slowly circled the head of his erection, his hands squeezing the redhead’s shoulders. “Lea…!” He half moaned, half pleaded, his thighs quivering. It felt so good, the warm, wet heat of Lea’s tongue. He didn’t know if he would be able to last long.

Riku’s grip on his shoulders only encouraged Lea more. Saliva built in his mouth as he swallowed Riku’s cock, the tip brushing the back of his throat, the salty taste of precum covering his tongue. He sucked tightly, putting pressure on the head. He could feel Riku twitching the more he moved, the grip on his shoulders growing tighter.  

Keen to touch him, Lea let his hands explore Riku’s body, trailing up his torso and around his back, then down again to grip his ass. His skin was surprisingly cool, clammy either from his shower or the sweat of arousal.  

Riku was panting above him, unable to hold back the whimpers and moans. Lea was good- not that he had anything to compare it to- but the way he swallowed around his member felt amazing. 

He could feel the sweat trickling down his back as the pleasure build up, Lea’s hands on him aiding the feeling. He moved his hands from Lea’s shoulders to his head, entangling his fingers in surprisingly soft hair. “L-Lea, I’m- s-stop..” Riku panted, feeling close but trying to hold back. If he had to be honest, he would have liked to cum down Lea’s throat, the thought almost sending him over the edge- but he didn’t want to finish so soon.

With a gulp, Lea pulled back to gaze up at Riku, saliva and cum trailing from his open mouth.

He ran his tongue deliberately across his bottom lip, and grinned coyly. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he noted, running his hands down Riku’s thighs. 

As he met Riku’s hazy gaze, he nipped playfully at the head of his cock, licking off the remaining spit. It throbbed, red and engorged with arousal.

“Come on,” he grinned playfully, taking Riku’s hands and tugging him down to the bed. It felt odd to be so clothed next to Riku’s nakedness, so he quickly pulled off his pants and shirt, leaving his briefs to barely cover the bulge of his erection. 

Pulling the sheets up, he turned his attention back to Riku, whose cheeks were bright pink. Lea pulled him closer with a warm smile. “Kiss me?”

Riku was still trying to recover, peering down briefly to catch a glimpse of Lea’s body in the dark, then back up to look him in the eye. The redhead’s features were long and slender, but elegant, just as the rest of him. He was… Peculiar, but undeniably attractive.

Scooting even closer, he leaned forward, his lips seeking Lea’s. He kissed him as the redhead had done earlier, moaning as he tasted himself on Lea’s tongue. He ran his hands down Lea’s back, already wanting more. “Wh-what do you want to do now?” He asked between kisses, breathless.

“Hmmm…” Lea wondered as he kissed him more, running his hand down the curve of Riku’s hips and thighs, feeling the warmth of his body as he pushed against him. His bed was small for two, forcing them to tangle together with the covers. 

“Maybe something like this?” Lea murmured, and he rolled his hips into Riku’s as their legs crossed, cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric of his briefs. “That’s… that’s good.”

His fingers found Riku’s ass as he spoke, gripping tightly as he grinded against him. 

Riku broke the kiss in favor of air, biting at Lea’s neck and shoulder instead. He liked this as well, being able to hold the redhead like this, their bodies moving together.

It was not enough though. Riku moved his hands further down Lea’s back, slipping his fingers under the elastic of his briefs and pushing them down to his thighs, his now bare cock rubbing hotly against Riku’s. He grunted his approval against Lea’s skin as they kept moving “Better.”

The pressure became too much and, body shuddering, Riku came with a moan, his cum staining their chests. He panted against Lea’s shoulders, then shifted his head to kiss him briefly.

“Lea” Riku gasped “I…” He paused, biting his lower lip “I want you to…” He pleaded, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“I intended to,” Lea grinned, tracing his hand down Riku’s cheek and defined jaw line. He kissed him lightly, enjoying the sight of Riku’s shy demeanor. “But this pod is pretty cramped, we’ll needa be careful.” He glanced up at the alcove above them. The bed was built into the wall, with just enough space for one to sit up. 

With that in mind, Lea reached out of the bed, clicking open one of the container draws below them. It opened, and he took out a bottle of body oil. “You’re really pretty.” Lea commented, sitting up and taking in the sight of Riku’s body sprawled out against the bed, cum glistening on his chest, his hair tousled around his face. 

Riku blushed visibly at Lea’s comment and compliment, but smiled at him nonetheless. “Thanks,” he said before stretching and glancing back at Lea as he spoke again.

“Stay on your stomach, ok?” 

Riku eyed the bottle Lea was holding, curious as to what he was going to do. “All right,” he nodded, figuring he’d know soon, and turned over. He felt… Comfortable around the redhead. He was both eager and happy to feel more of his touch- a closeness he’d never had with anyone, but that he liked.

Having found a comfortable position, Riku closed his eyes, waiting with anticipation.

Lea gazed down at the muscles of Riku’s back, the concave of his spine before it reached his hips; his ass, plump and muscular. He really was beautiful. His cock throbbed impatiently at the sight. 

Opening the bottle of oil, Lea ran his hand, shivering, over Riku’s skin and feeling up to his shoulders. Without warning, he spilled the cool liquid onto Riku, massaging it into his back.

Riku tensed instinctively at the coolness of the liquid, but relaxed again soon after. Lea’s hands warmed the oil against his skin “Mmh, that’s good…” he sighed contentedly, his body relaxing further under Lea’s ministrations.

Riku could feel Lea’s fingers working out the kinks on his shoulders and back, letting out small pleased sounds as he went.

Lea knelt beside Rikus thighs, slowly massaging his hands down the length of his back. The sounds of pleasure that came with each touch and push made Lea smile to himself. Somehow, Riku was much cuter when he was happy, his body twitching in response.

As his fingers reached the incline of Rikus lower back, Lea reached for the oil again, watching as it ran down Rikus ass, between his legs and thighs. Lea followed it with his fingers, massaging down to reach his entrance.

He rubbed it gingerly, watching for a response to his teasing.

Riku drew a sharp breath as he felt Lea touch him so intimately, his body tensing again. He opened his eyes to look at the redhead, his skin tingling with each touch, the heat of arousal coiling in his gut.

Face half hidden in the pillows, Riku willed his body to relax, understanding what would be happening next. The light pressure of Lea’s fingers against him was all he could focus on. “Lea…” he muttered, not wanting to plead but urging the redhead to continue by pushing his hips back against the slender fingers.  

Lea’s finger slipped past Riku’s entrance with ease. He teased him, pushing against his insides, aided by the slick oil covering his fingers.

He leant over Riku then, gently touching his hips so they’d lift. Running his free hand around his stomach, he gripped Riku’s growing erection, pumping it as he fingered him more insistently.

“Is it good?” he asked, voice a low murmur, filled with lust and his own urges. His own cock twitched as he anticipated what was to come, precum dripping from the tip. It glanced against Riku’s thigh as he leant over him.

Riku clenched around Lea’s fingers involuntarily, the feeling of his hand on his member distracting him from any discomfort. Lea’s lust filled voice made him shudder, the fingers inside him stretching his entrance. “Yes…” he replied, hips twitching as the redhead inserted a third finger.

The stretch was nothing Riku couldn’t handle, instead just making him grow more impatient with each brush of Lea’s fingers, both inside him and around his cock. He shifted his position slightly to be able to look at the redhead over his shoulder “Lea… Please…” he could feel Lea’s arousal against his leg, knowing that he was as impatient as Riku himself felt.

“You’re so needy,” Lea chuckled, kissing Riku’s back from his vantage point. He was cute, and Lea couldn’t help but smile at his reactions.

He released Rikus cock, and pulled his fingers out, a trail of sticky oil trickled down Riku’s thighs. With what remained on his hands, Lea stroked himself, gripping Riku’s ass, his entrance twitching as he passed his fingers over.

He positioned himself in a swift movement, Lea pushed the tip of his cock against Riku, feeling the warmth of his body against him. Biting his lip, Lea pushed forward, slipping into him.

Lea let about a sigh of relief, the tightness gripping him. “Ah - you’re so warm,” he murmured, eyes fluttering as he paused to take the feeling in, hand ruffling silver hair affectionately.

Riku grunted lowly as he felt Lea fill him, hands clutching at the pillow, his face half buried in it again “Fuck…!” Lea heard him moan, Riku’s walls shifting around him. It hurt, more than he had anticipated, but the pain twisted in his gut, turning into pleasure. He was so distracted he almost missed Lea’s hand touching his hair.

Riku’s body shook as he panted into the pillow, getting used to the feeling of being stretched. He shifted his hips experimentally and moaned again at the feeling “Gods… Ahh…” it still hurt, but why did it feel so good? 

Unable to help himself, Riku started to move against Lea, slowly fucking himself on Lea’s cock. 

Lea smirked, biting his lip as Riku moaned and writhed against him, pleasure and lust filling his body. He was more than happy to oblige him.

Gripping Riku’s hips, Lea began to thrust in time with his rocking body. He was already starting to loosen, and Lea let out a soft gasp as he went deeper, pounding against Riku with the sound of slapping flesh, pushing him into the bed.

The pain started to dissipate as Lea moved with him, the feeling of his lover’s member going deeper making him gasp as well.

As Lea started to thrust harder into him, Riku’s frame moved against the mattress, his erection trapped between his body and the sheets, the friction building up his pleasure.

Riku’s body quaked after a particular thrust, clenching tighter around the redhead’s cock “Ah! Haa…” He moaned, shifting his body to try and look back at his lover. He was panting, face flushed, eyes teary “Lea…” He muttered, pleading for more.

Lea didn’t want to stop, sweat running down his face as he pounded Riku harder; his small enclosed pod filled with the heat of sex. It was hard to resist pushing him down and fucking him until they both came, but his patience decided he desperately wanted to see Riku’s face. 

Thrusting as hard as he could, pushing Riku’s hips forward with the effort, he pulled out all at once; For a moment he paused, panting and dishevelled, before gently turning Riku over by the shoulders. 

He looked thoroughly - lacking any better words - fucked. Face red and streaked with tears, his eyes half lidded from pleasure and exhaustion. Lea felt himself grinning. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” he crooned, running his hands up Riku’s sweat and cum stained chest affectionately. 

He pushed his legs forward, and with a swift motion thrust back inside Riku’s warmth, leaning forward to kiss him. After resisting so long, holding Riku against him as they fucked was almost too much for him to bear.

Riku wrapped his arms around Lea’s shoulders, kissing him back, brokenly. He was a moaning, panting mess under Lea, he was hitting deep with each hard thrust. He looked at the redhead’s sweaty face, pushing his hair back as he looked into his eyes. Lea’s gaze was intense, eyes glinting in the dark. Riku couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful like this.

He was nearing the edge. He threw his head back as Lea kept pounding inside him, biting his lips in an attempt to stifle his noises. It soon became too much though, Riku’s back arched and his body tensed as he came hard, moaning Lea’s name. He shuddered and twitched as the redhead kept fucking him, hands gripping at his shoulders.

Riku whimpered beneath him, his warm body pressed against his, the heat of his insides pulling him in. Lea hugged him close, running his hands behind his back, grip tightening the closer he got to release. 

His cock throbbed inside Riku, moving easily against the soft walls; hotter and more intense the harder he fucked him. Lea hardly heard Riku’s ecstatic moans as he thrust himself to climax, his release filling him, spilling out down his thighs as he rode out his pleasure.

Finally, Lea stopped; holding Riku tightly while he tried to catch his breath.  

Riku held Lea back, arms wrapped around his torso just as tight, panting and gasping for air. He was still coming down from his orgasm, and it wasn’t until a few moments later that he noticed he had been sobbing. He took a deep breath to calm down, surprised with himself. His face felt hot, his skin damp from sweat and tears.

Pulling away slightly, Riku sought Lea’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply and tangling his fingers in his hair. “Lea..” he muttered, shifting his body and stretching his legs below the redhead, in a more comfortable position. He sighed and closed his eyes, content.

Lea’s heartbeat slowed as he held Riku, returning his kisses softly as they relaxed together.

It wasn’t often Lea slept with someone he hardly knew, but with Riku, it felt incredibly easy to let himself become infatuated.

He lifted himself up, gazing down at Riku. His face was red and tear stained, eyes half open as he gazed back up at him. Lea ran a hand up his cheek and into his tousled silver hair. “Hey cutie,” He said, a smile played on his lips. “To think we were fighting yesterday…”

Riku snorted, looking to the side in embarrassment. Lea had showed him he’d been wrong in many aspects- even things about himself- in such a short span of time. He knew he was not supposed to ‘fraternize with the enemy’, but somehow, he felt it was meant to be.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, then turned back to the redhead with a small smile “I rather we do this sort of ‘fighting’,” he teased, his hands running down Lea’s back, caressing his damp skin. “More than once. Preferably if it’s sometime in the next hour or so…” his smile broadened as his hands reached down to squeeze Lea’s butt.

Lea chuckled, kissing Riku in reply. “I definitely rather this, too.”

There was no clear day or night in space, but Lea and Riku spent the next several cycles tangled together in bed, either sleeping or fucking until they were exhausted.

Lea woke, head groggy and body aching, with Riku sleeping against his chest. Smiling to himself, he decided having a shower would be for the best. He gently pushed Riku aside, and left him to keep resting as he washed off the residue of sex.

When he finished, he made his way back to the bed, peering down at his resting lover.

Riku had woken up some time in the middle of Lea’s shower, but decided to wait until he had  finished. He liked the comfort of the bed, but to be honest, he also needed to take a shower urgently. His body felt heavy from exhaustion and sticky from sweat and other fluids, but other than that, he felt more relaxed than he had in a very long time.

As he heard Lea approach him, he turned around slowly, opening his eyes to peer up at him “Hey,” he said with a shy smile. Lea’s hair was droopy from the shower, face clean from any make up. He sat down on the bed, stretching “I’m going to take my turn in the shower.” 

Riku took his time to clean himself, enjoying the hot water against his skin. After all that, he was pretty hungry, and hoped Lea would have some food around he could steal. He figured they should start devising a plan as well.

Little did he know, the Organization had their own plans, and they were closer than either of them imagined.

* * *

 

“No, I think this system would be better to get supplies. Eomia is too obvious.” Riku and Lea were back in the cockpit, making plans. “We can’t risk-”

Riku stopped mid phrase, freezing for a moment. A panicked expression flashed through his face as he looked up from their map. He gulped “They’re here.” he said “I can sense him.”


	6. Building Bridges

Lea’s eyes darted from Riku’s anxiety ridden face and the console. There was no sign of ships in the area, but Lea was more willing to believe his partner’s senses.

“Don’t worry, I’ve out manoeuvred hundreds of their ships.” Lea said, patting Riku’s shoulder reassuringly. He grabbed his twin blasters all the same. “Guess they’ve come to rescue you, we’ll have to make them work for it if they want you back.”

Lea powered up the shields.

Riku wasn’t sure they could run away, but nodded either way. He was more anxious about Demyx. Why had he decided to warn them beforehand? He knew Riku would sense him close by. Unless… It was a trap.

“Lea-” Riku tried to say, but a female voice suddenly ran through their heads.

_ Commander of the Wildfire, surrender peacefully and we won’t open fire _ .

“Naminé!” Riku said, turning to face Lea then “We have to stop. Lea, stop the ship.” He pleaded to the redhead, trying not to panic. He had no doubt they would do as they said. Even with Riku on board, even with the shields on; it was too risky. He may not have chosen to surrender were the circumstances different, but he cared too much about Lea “Please.”

Lea gazed at Riku, eyes betraying nothing but a flash of something dangerous. “I don’t surrender, and I’m not letting them get you.” he replied simply. “If they do, first they’ll have to learn why the galactic patrol gave me my own ship.” A grin spread across his face, much more like a snarl than his usual lopsided smirk.

“Sorry miss telepath but we experienced some interference in that message!” Lea called into the long range communicator.

“…and while they listen to that.” He tapped his wrist communicator. “Hey babe. I’m in a bit of trouble. ”

“LEA!” Kairi’s voice rang through the ship as the engines whirred to pulse mode.

“I just sent you a signal, it’s the tracking location for the last teleport crystal.”

“Lea, your ship is in pulse! We can’t lock on-”

“You’ll figure out what to do.” He cut her off, and waited for the attack.

Riku was taken aback by Lea’s reaction, but he supposed he should have known better. Lea had said it himself; he hated to be told what to do. Riku had forgotten for a moment- since Riku himself was used to following orders. The thought of Demyx nearby had almost sent him into a panic, not knowing if he would be able to oppose him, but Lea’s stubbornness gave him new strength.

Without asking, Riku pulled Lea by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him on the lips, short but hard “Thank you,” he muttered “I want you to know, no matter what happens, you’re what’s most important to me.”

Right after that, the ship rumbled, a projectile had collided with the shield.  

Lea kissed Riku back briefly, before taking his arm and pushing him back into his chair. “Hold on!“ Lea could see the origin of the missile on his scanner. It had hit the hull directly, sending tremors through the ship a the shields attempted to resist the force of the damage.

Lea knew, as he watched the dials on the dashboard turn red, that it wasn’t going to last.

"There isn’t time.”  Lea said, turning to look at him, taking in the sight of his silver hair and bright teal eyes. “I’m really sorry about this, Riku.”  

Before Riku could answer, Lea shot him. The stun hit him instantly, knocking him out before he realised what was happening. 

He knew Riku would never agree to what he was planning. So it was just easier that way. It was easier for what he was about to do. 

“Show em why I trust you,” he murmured as he strung the teleport crystal around Riku’s neck. 

As he pulled the ship to a stop, the lights of their pursuers flashing on his screens, Lea pressed the button on his communicator. 

“Kairi, It’s me. You should be able to get that teleporter working now. Just trust me on this, ok? Like I said… you’ll know what to do.” 

He watched as Riku phased out. Lea could only hope his plan would work.

* * *

Riku came to slowly. His head was foggy, and he somehow felt tired, limbs heavy. He remembered Lea, his touch, the scent of his skin and the softness of his bed. Taking a deep breath, he shifted and opened his eyes.

What Riku saw was not what he had expected. He soon realized that he didn’t know where he was, and everything came flooding back to him. The Organization.They had been found, demanding them to surrender. Lea… Lea had shot him. What had happened then?

“Lea!” Riku called, sitting up, panic taking over him as he looked at his surroundings.

“He’s not here.” Kairi called from her seat across from Riku’s recovery bed. “He’s been captured.” She took in his appearance. Lea had been right, he really was young.

 

Compared to Riku’s warm quarter’s in the galactic hq, Lea’s cell was much less welcoming. He sat against the wall, watching the patrols as they paced up and down the halls.

They’d taken his ship, something he knew was inevitable. It still hurt to imagine her stripped down for parts.

Riku was safe though, he knew. They hadn’t been happy to find their Lord gone. Lea was sure they’d be sending someone to find out his whereabouts soon enough. Luckily, Lea wasn’t a novice to torture.

He shut his eyes, thinking about Riku. He hoped that even if this failed, at least he’d be happy. Free to chose his path, instead of being trapped in a see-through cell with the illusion of freedom.

 

Riku turned sharply, surprised to hear someone there. He looked at Kairi for a moment, speechless, then turned away with a frown. “What happened?” he wondered out loud. Where was he? was this girl… the one Lea talked to? if Lea had been captured, but not him…

“That idiot…” Riku muttered to himself. Anger flared through him, but it was short lived, worry and impotence overtaking him. He doubled over, face in his hands. What was he supposed to do? He was these people’s enemy. Or at least, that’s how they probably saw him. And Lea had been captured because of him, too. 

The thought of Lea’s cocky smile made Riku’s chest clench. It didn’t matter, even if he had to fight whole armies himself, he was going to take Lea back. He got off the bed, turning towards Kairi “I’m going back,” he said “I’m going to take him back, whether you help me or not.” he warned. He didn’t know yet if they would want to keep him as a prisoner, but he was not going to give them the chance.

Kairi stood, nodding in acknowledgement. “Don’t worry, we were hoping you would say that.” She smiled, trying to show her understanding. “Trust me, and I can help you. That band on the table, put it on your wrist.” She motioned to the glowing object to her side.

“Lea and I have worked together for a long time. I want to get him back as much as you. If you agree to cooperate, tell us what you know, we’ll help you save him.”

Riku watched her, wary. He walked to the table, taking the object to inspect it “What’s this?” he asked, looking up at Kairi, refusing to wear it until he knew what it was for. There was something… off about her, but he didn’t know what.

Riku was not about to trust the girl so easily, though he figured it would be better if they worked together, so he chose to give Kairi the benefit of the doubt for now.

Kairi sighed, hands on her hips. “It’s me! Didn’t he tell you anything?” She walked up to Riku, pouting. “I’m Kairi, or CAI - Computerised Artificial Intelligence. As if there’s any other kind.”

“Lea had his wristband taken off, so I couldn’t keep track of him…” She sighed. “It means all his protection is gone. This little thing, can create a personal shield, projections, mapping, communications and even personal organization. Oh, and let you talk to me, of course.” She smiled proudly. “Well then, put it on and let’s go help him!”

Riku’s eyes sparkled with realization “I see.” he said, looking back at the wristband. He did remember Lea using one, and now he knew why he had been getting odd vibes from Kairi. He quickly put it on, turning his hand to look at it. 

“All right,” Riku said, walking towards Kairi. “Tell me what you need me to do.” a pause “I’m Riku, by the way. Nice meeting you?” he said, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself yet.

“You’re really not the monster all those reports made you out to be.” Kairi commented as she led Riku to the wall. Holding her hand out, the wall disappeared, the hologram lifting. “Well, Riku, follow me.”

Outside the holding room was a spacious corridor, large glass windows outlooking the city port of radiant garden. Spaceships weaved in-between buildings.

Riku gazed down, frowning at Kairi’s comment, but didn’t say anything. He still had done some pretty awful things, but Kairi didn’t need to know about that. Once they were out, Riku looked around curiously, but his attention turned back quickly to the girl as she spoke.

“I’ll take you to your ship, you’ll be accompanied by a small fleet. We’ll need you to provide us with all the information you can for the organization's fleet and base.”

“…All right.” he said after a moment. Even with his resolution to save Lea, it was difficult to think about betraying the Organization. But he figured he had to make up his mind. He supposed by now he was also a wanted item by the Organization, whether death or alive, labeled a fugitive. So there was no point on dwelling in the past. 

“So, am I leading the fleet?” he asked Kairi, a teasing smirk stretching his lips.

“No.” Kairi replied simply, Riku’s smirk ignored. “It would be foolish to send you in first! You’ll be going in last, to infiltrate their main ship and rescue Lea amidst the confusion of an attack.” She stopped before a door, turning to look at Riku.

“Please, get him back. He means a lot to us all.” She said, before opening the door. The room beyond was in fact a hanger bay, several ships of various designs lined the landing area. “You’ll be flying an organization ship we’ve captured.”

Riku chuckled “Right…” he said, peering in at the hangar. “He means a lot to me too.” he said it without thinking, then cleared his throat. It probably would seem weird to outsiders, but he didn’t have the Organization anymore, so Lea was all he had now. And… if it weren’t for Lea, Riku would still be sheltered and ignorant.

Thinking about it, even when Riku had been with the Organization… he’d had nothing. Outside of his time with Naminé, his existence had been only a clean slate to input commands in. The Organization had lead him by the nose all this time.

Riku might not mean a lot to many people like Lea did, but as long as he meant something to the redhead, he didn’t mind. “I’m serious. You need not worry.” he finally said to Kairi after his silence, smiling again “Would you lead me to the ship?”

Kairi nodded, taking note of Riku’s comment. In one of her secondary databases, something clicked. The prophecy for the two of them had always been open to interpretation.

That Riku would be raised a pawn of evil, and Lea one of good. Dark and light, the moon and the sun. That Lea would bring about the end of the organization by defeating Riku’s evil.

Well, what if that meant simply turning him towards the light? Kairi thought on it as she led Riku to the ship. It would make sense, wouldn’t it? Riku working with her was proof.

She pointed him to his ship. “Because of your infamy, you’re being set up early. Your name for now can’t be Riku, we can’t let the fleet or the organization know you’re here. Your new alias is a former organization soldier who ran away and is providing us with codes. I’ll let you think up a name.”

Riku nodded in reply. It made sense… it would be best if he worked undercover. He had no trouble working alone. 

As he walked to the ship, he wondered how Lea was faring. He knew the Organization and their tactics, and thinking of what they could do to the redhead made a cold weight set in his stomach, and anger burn up in his chest. The sooner he got to Lea, the better.

“I guess…” Riku said to Kairi as he got ready.  “You may call me Ansem for now. Like the famous scientist?” He snorted, chuckling to himself.

Kairi giggled. “I’ll call you Riku, no one else will have me on their coms. Just introduce yourself that way.” She stood back as he stepped into the black and white ship. “I can’t go with you in this form, but you’ll be able to talk to me on your communicator.”

She waved as he closed the ship hatch, setting up in the cockpit.

Riku would be ok. She knew it.

* * *

Lea lay on the slab that was meant to be a bed, head aching and heart racing. Nightmares. It was one way of torturing a person. He knew it was Naminé trying to uncover Riku’s location. Luckily for Riku, he had no idea what Kairi and the  authorities would be doing with him.

He sighed, thinking about Riku. He missed him, and wondered if he’d forgive him for shooting him, if they met again .


	7. No Loss Without Gain

Riku set up the ship for launching. He’d done several missions, fought many battles, but he’d never felt as nervous as he did then. He didn’t know what would happen once they got there, and he was worried about Lea.

“Kairi,” he spoke to her, using the wristband “do we have the exact location of the Organization’s fleet?” He had a vague idea of where they could be, but it was best to be sure. “How many ships do we have?”

“We have a fleet. Over one hundred trained pilots. Let’s just say we’ve been waiting for a chance to take down the organization for a while.” Kairi replied, her voice echoing through the ship. “You can join them in orbit, then you’ll be moving closer to the fleet’s position.”

Kairi watched as Riku took off, tracking his trajectory through the ship’s sensors. Soon, he had reached the fleet, and after a debriefing from the squad commander Leon, the fleet moved out.

“We have the two empaths you helped rescue on board the main ship to help combat Naminé’s powers.” Kairi called through as the ships moved through hyperspace.

“All right” Riku said, thinking about Naminé. He knew how powerful she was, and only hoped the empaths they had would suffice. Getting into position, he thought about what he should do. Once he’d gotten Lea, he could try to get Naminé as well… Ask her if she worked for the Organization willingly.

Getting near the Organization fleet took them only a few ticks, but they slowed down at a still considerable distance. “Our fastest ships could go in first,” Riku was saying to the commander, who’d asked about his opinion on the best strategy “If they manage to break through their first defense, they could do some serious damage to their artillery, which would leave their second line of defense open. Then our heavy weaponry ships could finish the job. Their defenses would be destroyed by then.”

“Mmmh…” Riku heard the commander hum through the communicator. Several seconds went with only static, until Leon spoke again “Seems doable. All right.” he said “You heard the man.”

The ships took formation then, Riku always staying at the back. He was surprised that everyone knew he, a former enemy and stranger had been tasked with the job of saving Lea, and yet, no one questioned it. He supposed they either trusted him or blindly trusted whoever was in charge. 

They approached the Organization fleet, their ships already getting into formation as well, having seen them coming. Soon they would be engaging in combat. Riku was meant to slip in as unnoticed as possible, with hopes that the fact that his ship was an Organization one would serve as a diversion.

The first wave approached them, commander Leon gave instructions from the center of the fleet. Riku piloted his ship to move around it, to avoid being spotted. As soon as the fight started, he dived in. 

Riku’s objective was the main ship, where he knew Lea would be kept at. He maneuvered his ship, avoiding fire from both sides as best he could, trying not to collide with anyone or any floating debris. The real challenge would be when he approached the main ship, as the battle was being held a ways away from it. He knew it would be difficult not to be spotted. But, by the time they noticed him, it would be too far away from the battle, and calling back ships would be futile.

As Riku left the battle and flew straight to the commander ship, though, he was surprised to find no one in his pursue, nor any reinforcements from the main fleet coming to get him. He kept flying though, but wary, fearing he would be walking into a trap. There was no turning back, either way.

Instead of going to the hangars, Riku decided to use the ‘back door’. There were some emergency exits he could force his way through, and so he did. He was yet to encounter any difficulties, which only made him all the more anxious. He just wanted to get Lea and get away from there as soon as possible. 

Once inside, Riku got off his ship, moving quick, knowing exactly where he needed to go. If everything went alright, he would be making it to the prison in a few minutes.

* * *

 

Lea was sitting in his cell, exhausted against the wall. He’d decided to avoid sleeping altogether, but after all of Namine’s interference, it wouldn’t make any difference.

Lea was so tired, that when he saw Riku run up and stab the guards outside his cell, he thought he was imaging things. Maybe he was so desperate to see him again he was making up ideas in his head, dreaming while he was awake.

He realized Riku might in fact be real when he destroyed the cell walls with a blast of dark energy.

Rikus heart clenched when he saw the state Lea was in, worry making him run towards him. He crouched beside the redhead, taking his face in his hands. He looked… out of it. Tired. Probably Naminé’s doing. 

“Oh gods,” Riku breathed out, cuddling Lea against his chest. “What did they do? How are you?” he asked. In spite of it all, Riku was so relieved to finally have Lea with him. He would make sure to take him back unharmed.

Lea rested his head on Riku’s shoulder, nuzzling close to him. “Sorry for shooting you.” He murmured, feeling awfully emotional. He couldn’t decide if it was the relief of being rescued, having Riku with him, or lack of sleep.

He held Riku to him, exhausted. “Naminé really did a number on me… I’m sorry. I might need help.”

Riku looked at him, worry written all over his face “I forgive you.” he said, taking his face again to gently kiss him on the lips and scatter kisses on his cheeks, simply happy to know he was alright “Don’t you ever do that again, though.” he commented with a small smile.

With care, Riku put his arms around Lea, lifting him up bridal style and holding him against his chest. He walked out of the cell, aiming to get back to the ship as quick as possible. “I’m going to get you out of here, don’t worry.”

Lea didn’t protest, his body and mind too sluggish to think. He wondered how Riku had reached him, if the rest of the fleet were with him. “Riku… Is it ok for you to be on this ship?” He asked as Riku carried him through the halls.

He knew Demyx was trying to find Riku, and he’d just walked right back into their clutches. With Naminé still a threat, there was a risk they could both be captured again. 

Riku chuckled “Wherever you are is the right place to be,” he said, nuzzling the redhead “believe it or not, I’m really lost without you.”

They kept going for a while, but the place was suspiciously empty. Riku kept his guard up at all times, but it wasn’t until they almost made it to his ship that they found someone.

It was Demyx, and he had Naminé with him. They both seemed like they had been waiting for them.

“Yo, Riku,” Demyx greeted with his usual demeanor. Naminé stayed quietly by his side.

Riku stopped in his tracks, not quite knowing what to do. He’d always had trouble reading both blondes.

“Hey, come on, I don’t wanna fight.” Demyx said as he noticed Riku’s guarded demeanor, and casually stepped closer. Riku stepped back. “Listen.” Demyx continued “Why don’t you hand us back the prisoner, and we can forget any of this ever happened. You can have your position back and won’t be held accountable.”

Riku glowered at Demyx, holding Lea even closer, but unable to speak back. He was not going to surrender Lea nor himself, though.

Demyx sighed “Should’ve known you wouldn’t make this easy…” He muttered, scratching his head “Aw man! You know how much I hate fighting!” He said impatiently, but summoned his weapon either way.

Riku was able to roll to the side just in time to avoid a blast from Demyx, summoning a shield around them. “Shit.” he muttered, knowing he couldn’t leave Lea alone, but unsure if he was going to be able to protect him.

Lea held on for dear life as Riku dodged the attack, realising the trouble they were in. As much as Riku wanted to protect him, he wouldn’t be able to win if his attention was split.

Lea was about to tell Riku that, when he noticed the band on his wrist. “Kairi! She can help.” He hissed, tapping it.

“Haste activated!” came a familiar voice from the band, and electronic flashes whirred around them. Time seemed to slow for the two of them.

“We only have like a minute, so…!”

Riku nodded curtly, knowing what he had to do. He held Lea close and took off towards the ship, planning on climbing in before they ran out of time. Inside they would have more chances to escape. Things moved slower than usual around them. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest; they were almost there.

But it was too soon to celebrate. A sudden, sharp pain in Riku’s head made him stop. He yelled and doubled over, almost dropping Lea. “Nami…né…” he muttered, looking up. The girl was looking at him with teary eyes and a pained expression. 

Riku placed Lea on the floor, his breathing ragged, eyes darting to look at Demyx, who still moved slowly; but it didn’t last long. The blond looked at them, eyebrows raised.

“Nifty,” Demyx commented, stepping closer. “but I can’t let you run away again, Riku.”

Riku’s pain was still present. It was 2 vs 1. He felt cornered, but instead of giving up, it only made him more determined to fight his way out, grip tightening around his blade. 

“I’m sorry” he muttered as he lifted his weapon and, before either of his opponents could do something, Riku blasted a ball of dark energy towards Naminé, hitting her square in the chest. 

Just as the girl collapsed on the floor, Riku launched himself towards Demyx, swinging his blade at him. 

Demyx blocked the attack easily “I knew you had it in you to fight back,” he said, kicking Riku on the chest and pushing him back “I just never thought I’d actually get to see it." 

Riku just huffed, quickly attacking the blond again. 

"After all I did for you.” Demyx said, blocking Riku’s attacks and attacking back “Traitor!" 

Riku stopped for a moment, looking livid "As if you ever cared!” 

They kept fighting, exchanging blows, but it was starting to look like Riku wouldn’t be able to win. He was too distracted trying to keep the fight away from Lea. 

Lea watched as Riku fought his old master, heart hammering from adrenaline. He’d never really felt true hatred before, but the condescending way Demyx spoke to Riku, his attempt to guilt him to his side.

It pissed Lea off.

Body trembling, but mind free of Namine’s clutches, Lea summoned the strength he had left to fight. Eyes never leaving Demyx, he stood, lunging forward as the blinked into a circle of flame, reappearing behind Demyx.

The fire ball he’d summoned connected with Demyx’s back, sending flames through his frame and throwing him forward.

Lea collapsed on the ground right after, exhausted.

Demyx didn’t know what had hit him for a moment, but recovered his balance soon enough; it was not quick enough for him to react though, and Riku was already lunging at him when he’d noticed Lea disappearing before. 

Riku’s blade went right through Demyx’s back, making him choke. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest in confusion, and staggered when Riku pulled it back. Not having the blade supporting his weight anymore, Demyx collapsed on the floor, knees hitting first, then the rest of his body.

Demyx’s breathing soon became gargled and wet, blood seeping through his clothes and staining the floor. He looked up at Riku without moving as the color quickly drained from his face “You were right…” he said with a weak voice, but that was the only sound that left his lips before his breathing completely stopped.

Riku stood, frozen for a moment, not quite believing what just happened. He snapped out of it though, making his weapon disappear and moving to Lea’s side with worry “Are you ok?” he asked as he lifted the redhead. His hands were shaking.

“Yea.” coughed Lea, body shaking from exertion. “Are you?” He peered into Riku’s eyes, his expression was pained and tired. With a huff, Lea pulled him into a hug, blinking past his shoulder to Demyx’s body on the floor.

“Yeah… I think.” Riku said, holding Lea close. Just being with him made him feel better, but there was still an unresolved weight in his chest.

Lea wondered if Riku would be ok. “Let’s get out of here.”


	8. Aftermath

Lifting Lea again, Riku walked back to the ship, getting him into the cockpit. “Wait,” he said as he placed him on the passenger seat. He climbed down the ship again, going towards Naminé. She was just as he had last seen her, body sprawled on the floor. He crouched down to look at her, checking for a pulse. 

He let out a breath of relief as he felt it. She was still alive, but he didn’t know her condition. Lifting her up, he took her into the ship as well. “We need to teleport her to Kairi.” he told Lea, still holding her in his arms.

Lea sighed, nodding and looking around the ship. The organization ships were much bigger than his slick raider, and it took him several minutes to figure out where everything was. Sure enough though, he found a storage of teleport crystals. 

“This ship is so big... and cold… and tacky.” groaned Lea as he strung the crystal around Naminé’s neck. “Now, just scan it with you wrist band and Kairi will teleport her.”  He explained, stretching in exhaustion. 

Riku watched Lea with mild amusement as he moved around. “Too bad you don’t like it, I was going to let you keep it.” he teased as he did what Lea said, calling Kairi and watching as Naminé phased away. 

Riku then sat on the pilot’s seat, getting ready to fly. “Let’s go back,” he said to Lea in a more serious tone.They took off, soon being able to see the battle still taking place. A lot of the Organization ships were starting to retreat, news of Demyx’s demise were sure to have reached them by then. 

Not bothering to stop, Riku set up the ship for hyperspace travel and flew back to the HQ. He remained quiet all the while, thoughtful. When they arrived, Kairi was already waiting for them at the dock.

Lea leant against Riku, tired but feeling better after taking a nap in the ship. He grinned when he saw Kairi. “There’s my favorite holographic babe. Thanks for helping Riku.” 

“Anytime.” Kairi said, returning his smile. “Naminé is still in containment. She won’t be affecting anyone’s dreams or memories for a while. It’ll take her time to adjust.” She paused, taking in the sight of the two of them. “It’s good to see you again Lea. I’m glad… I’m glad you’re safe.” Her form flickered slightly.

“Don’t go getting emotional on me! You know I can’t handle it.” Lea pouted. 

“Unfortunately being human is part of my programming.” Kairi grinned, before turning her attention to Riku. “ Thank you for keeping your promise.” 

Riku shook his head “You don’t have to thank me.” he said. He was looking a bit sullen. “Thank you for taking care of Naminé.” there were a few things he would like to ask her. He wanted to talk to her, but he supposed he’d have to wait.

“I don’t know… If you already know, but the leader of the Organization has fallen. They don’t have me, nor Naminé either, so if you act quickly. you might be able to win the war,” Riku said to Kairi. 

“Don’t worry, it’s all under control. The two of you should go rest!” She smiled. “Riku, we’ve arranged a room for you. I’m sure Lea can show you where it is. Guest quarters in area D-5! Now… I’ll leave you two alone!” She winked, and disappeared.  

Riku looked back to Lea “where should I take you?” he asked.

“Oh man… what did you tell her?” Lea chuckled, blushing. “Eh… my apartment is in the lower city. Not that fancy, but…” He shrugged. “It’s cozy. I could use the company, come on.” Lea shrugged towards the lift. 

Riku looked back at Lea. “Nothing much, really” he replied “I just told her I cared about you, and…” he looked at Kairi´s retreating back “I… I’m thankful for the guest room.. but… I’d rather stay with you.” he pouted. He didn’t feel like being alone either. 

Riku then lifted Lea again, not bothering to ask if he wanted help or not, and walked towards the lift he had pointed towards earlier. “You know, I…” he started to say. He looked thoughtful again, a frown creasing his forehead “I’m worried about Naminé. I didn’t… I didn’t want to hurt her.” He paused, his lip quivering, “But it was either her or me, you know…” He sighed, looking at the redhead “Lea, I don’t think I belong here,” he looked serious, and sad, and worried “but, If you allow me… I will go wherever you go. I promise to stay by your side.”

Frowning, Lea hugged Riku around his shoulders, enjoying his warmth. He could feel the lift rock as it rushed them downwards. “Naminé will be fine. Around here, we take care of everybody - even our enemies. She’ll be ok, she’ll get help.” He gazed it Riku’s eyes, “…you did the right thing.” 

Lea kissed him lightly, pulling away again to think, a wry smile crossing his face. “Didn’t you tell me you belong wherever I am?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Riku. “I’m here, you’re kinda carrying me.” He grinned, “I’d say you’re right where you’re meant to be.”  

Riku chuckled at Lea, kissing him back “I guess I kind of said that…” he said with a smile “I mean- yeah. I’m yours, Axel Lea,” he chuckled again. “got it memorized?”

They soon got to the street, where Riku stopped a cab and Lea gave the instructions to get to his place. Riku was secretly happy to be able to carry Lea around, and so he did when they arrived, letting him down only so the redhead could open his door. 

Riku helped Lea into his room, making him lie down on his bed. “Do you need me to bring you anything?” he asked.

Lea took Riku by the hand, tugging him towards him. “Just yourself.” He smiled as he pulled him into the bed, snuggling against him beneath the sheets. Riku was warm, and it felt calming to be with him again.

“I’m so tired,” Lea murmured, hazy with sleep and exhaustion, even after a short nap on the ship. 

Riku nuzzled against Lea’s chest, sighing. He was still thinking back on Naminé, on… Demyx and his last words… They had been the closest thing to a family he’d had, even though now he realized how messed up it was. He still cared about them, though.

They stayed like that for a moment before Riku looked up at Lea. He didn’t know yet if he could say that he didn’t regret it, but he imagined what it would’ve been like to lose Lea and the pain was not comparable to the one he felt. He just wanted to stop thinking about it “Hey, shouldn’t you take your clothes off before you sleep?” He said suddenly, with a serious expression, but there was something in his eyes. 

Lifting himself, Riku scooted up the bed, looking down at Lea “May I help you with that?” He had a smirk on his face as he ran one hand down Lea’s chest. He moved it back up, using both hands to help remove Lea’s jacket as he kissed his face lovingly.

Lea wriggled under Riku, kissing him back lazily; his arms heavy as he lifted them to shift off his jacket. Despite how tired he was, he longed for Riku’s comfort, and willingly let himself be stripped, his top coming off next as their kisses became more hurried and sloppy.

“Take it easy on me,” Lea joked, smiling with a tired, lopsided grin, eyes half open as he peered up at Riku.  

“Mmh-mmh,” Riku replied, trailing kisses down Lea’s neck. His hands brushing down Lea’s chest until his fingers found the hem of his pants. He did a quick job of unbuckling his belt, stopping his kisses to carefully remove Lea’s pants, leaving him in just his briefs.

Riku stopped to look down at the redhead, admiring his form. He leaned forward then to kiss Lea on the lips again, hotly but taking it slow. His hands moved up Lea’s chest as they kissed, his fingers soon finding Lea’s nipples, brushing them against the sensitive nubs.

Lea shuddered, moaning into the kiss at Riku’s touch. He felt so sensitive, body flushed and hot, it was hard to concentrate on anything but Riku. His head was growing foggy from lust and exhaustion, and Lea could feel his briefs tighten from arousal as Riku’s fingers teased at his chest. 

He lay back, letting Riku’s weight push him into the warmth of the bed and the wet heat of his mouth lead the kiss. Slowly, Lea wrapped his arms around Riku’s frame, enjoying the heat of his body on top of him.  

Riku hummed in approval as he felt Lea holding him. It was nice to be the one to take care of Lea, he just felt a need to pamper him. He wanted to make Lea happy. 

As the kiss grew bolder, Riku also felt his body respond to it. He ground his hips down against Lea’s, noticing the redhead was just as aroused. He broke the kiss with a smirk, looking down at Lea’s exhausted and flushed face, keeping the friction between them.

“Mmh, I like you like this,” Riku muttered, trailing kisses up Lea’s cheek “I mean, I love it when you lead, make of me whatever you want.” we whispered sweetly on Lea’s ear “But having you at my mercy feels good as well. I like how responsive you are.” he punctuated his statement with a hard thrust, and continued with a teasing voice “Maybe I should get you tired more often.”

Lea whimpered in agreement, cheeks growing hot from Riku’s teasing. “I wouldn’t mind that at all,” he gasped in reply, his body twitching in pleasure with every thrust Riku gave. His own body raised in response, leg lifting to hook around Riku’s hips.

They grinded together, Lea could feel his briefs pulling down from the friction. Wanting more of Riku’s body against him, he tugged up his shirt, feeling his bare abs rub against his. Lea pushed it up, running his hand up Riku’s bare back as he did.  

Riku stopped to help Lea with his own clothes, removing his top and then undoing his pants as well, getting out of them together with his underwear. But, instead of going back to what they were doing, Riku straddled Lea’s hips, sitting right on top his still clothed erection. He looked down at Lea with a devilish smirk.

Trailing his hands down his chest, Riku stopped briefly to touch his own nipples; then moved his right hand further down, over his abs and reaching his member. He wrapped his fingers around it, slowly stroking himself.

“Mmh,” Riku hummed, looking down at Lea as he touched himself. His skin was already flushed, eyes half lidded “I want you so bad…”

Lea let out a sound halfway between a whine and a moan,  biting his lip as he gazed up at Riku. It was hard to keep his eyes in one place, every part of Riku’s body was incredibly alluring. His attention shifted from the tip of Riku’s pink erection, to the movement of his hands, to the shameless expression of lust on his face. 

Gulping, Lea felt his face grow hot was he watched Riku unravel ontop of him, chest heaving and glistening with sweat as he pleasured himself. “How do you want me?” Lea asked, voice low with lust and exhaustion. 

Riku seemed to think about it for a moment, then closed his eyes as he stroked the tip of his member “I want you like this…” He moaned “With you lying down and me riding you.”

Riku shifted his position, lifting his hips to remove Lea’s last article of clothing. He then leaned forward to kiss the redhead “I want to feel you inside me again...” he panted, thrusting his hips against Lea’s again, their cocks bare “I want you to be rough with me, fuck me hard…” A moan escaped his lips as he kept on fantasizing “But we can do that next time.” he finished saying with a smirk.

“Hnngg...” Lea shuddered in response as Riku pushed himself against his cock. “Wait,” said Lea after a moment, reaching to the side of the bed and finding the compartment he was looking for. 

The lubricant was cold in his hands as he covered his fingers, but warmed as he rubbed them together, gazing up at Riku. He took his own cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he lathered it with lube. 

“Do you want me to help you…?” He asked, lips trembling as he resisted touching himself more. 

Riku panted as he watched Lea prepare himself, his own cock dripping precum from the tip. “Yes..” he replied, unable to resist the offer. He kissed Lea again before moving away. He was thoughtful for a moment, wondering how they could proceed without Lea having to make too much effort. Lea could see his blush deepen as he came to a conclusion.

Shifting his position, Riku turned around, his knees on either side of Lea’s chest. He grabbed the tube of lube and took some, rubbing it on his hands and then leaning forward, his face level with Lea’s crotch. He took his member in one hand, stroking it slowly. Lea could feel Riku’s breath on the tip of his erection, and soon it was his tongue as well, the tip teasing at the slit.

Lea bit his lip, hands reaching up to grip Rikus ass. He could sense Riku shifting forward as his mouth teased at his cock, his tongue wet and hot, sending shivers of pleasure through him.

Letting out a stifled moan, Lea began to massage Rikus entrance, teasing him with one lubed finger. He could see him twitch with his touch.

Riku gasped as he felt Lea’s finger against him, stopping his movements as he waited for what would happen next. He relaxed his body and was rewarded when one of Lea’s fingers pushed into him. He moaned and stroked Lea faster, using his teeth to bite the tip of Lea’s member softly.

“Lea..” Riku panted, his cock twitching in anticipation. “more…”

Gripping and massaging Rikus ass with one hand, Lea pushed his finger deeper, pressing it against the soft walls. As Riku loosened, Lea could feel him twitch above him.

Lea inserted another finger, and then three, grasping around Riku’s thighs to stroke his cock. Lea wasn’t sure how much longer either of them would last if they kept going, his own member already throbbing and hard in Riku’s mouth.

Riku gasped and moaned as he felt Lea hit his prostate “th-there…” he said, wanting to feel it again. The sensation was too much, he leaned forward and rested his head on Lea’s hip as he panted and shuddered, his toes curling “Gods…”

Riku was sweating, he’d stopped touching Lea, unable to focus on anything else. Lea could feel his breath against his skin, could see his muscles tense. “Ah… stop…” he panted, pulling away gently. If he let Lea keep that up, he would not last. 

There was a moment of rustling as Riku turned around, Leaning on top of Lea to kiss him hotly. He wanted him so bad. Lips moving down the redhead’s chin and neck, he reached back and positioned himself against Lea, not wanting to wait anymore. He let out a moan as he pushed back, Lea’s erection slowly filling him.

Lea breathed hotly, panting with impatience as Riku’s heat encompassed him. He let his hands trail up his firm thighs; grasping his ass as he pushed deeper.

It was achingly good, Lea whined with the warmth it brought, pulling his knees up to push Riku forward more, kissing him hard and eagerly. He wanted all of him, desperately and longly. Even inside him, fucking him, it felt like it would never be enough. 

His hands searched for more of Riku’s hot skin as they became frantic. Lea thrust carelessly, the sound of slapping skin and barley contain moaning filled the room as both of them came undone. 

Riku panted above him, their breaths mingling as they kissed brokenly. Lea’s skin was hot and damp with sweat, everywhere he touched felt like it was burning. He let Lea thrust inside him, following his rhythm, both of them near the edge.

Riku liked the feeling of letting go, of giving himself for Lea to claim. It was oddly comforting, reassuring to know that Lea wanted him and needed him as much as Riku did.

“L-Lea...” Riku gasped, feeling close. He was fully lying on top of him now, their chests rubbing against each other as Lea thrust into him with abandon.

Riku held him close, resting his head on the pillow, to the side of the redhead’s. He watched Lea’s flushed face closely, enjoying every twitch of his eyebrows and the small sounds of pleasure that escaped his parted lips. He was panting as well, and as he felt his orgasm building up, he closed his eyes, body tensing “I love you…” He muttered as he reached the peak of his pleasure, body shuddering atop Lea.

Lea came too, the tightness of Riku’s orgasm driving him over the edge. He was too exhausted to do anything but cuddle Riku close as his breathing evened out, nuzzling against him and planting wet kisses on his face and neck. 

“I love you too” Lea cooed back, his heart hammered against his chest despite how close to sleep he was. “Shower… in morning.” He muttered, running his hands down Riku’s back affectionately. 

Riku chuckled “Yeah” he said, kissing Lea softly “I’ll let you rest…” he muttered as he moved to lie beside his lover, taking the sheets to cover them both and draping an arm around Lea’s torso.

Riku watched him fall asleep. He felt a bit guilty for inciting the redhead into such a physical activity, as he noticed how tired he looked. But Lea had seemed happy, and that was enough for Riku “Thank you,” he muttered, snuggling close and feeling himself starting to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a possible continuation for this in the works. We've an idea for it and we may start writing it soon. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
